


Beyond the Rooftop (Yane no Mukou ni)

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Series: Summer Apples (Natsu no Ringo) [4]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: One last conversation between wealthy Gilgamesh and police officer Arturia.





	Beyond the Rooftop (Yane no Mukou ni)

**Author's Note:**

> As it's part of a series, I recommend reading Course of the Heart (Mune no Yukue), When the Early Summer Rain has passed (Samidare ga Sugita Koro ni) and In the Raspberry Bushes (Kiichigo no Shigemi ni) first.  
> Writing this series was A LOT of fun, therefore I really hope you enjoy its conclusion! :D
> 
> Title: from a Kalafina song, B-side of their 11th single ;) title translated by the canta-per-me forum ;)

…

...

“Pay. The. Ticket.”

“…”

“For the last time, don’t pretend to be deaf.”

“There is absolutely no reason for me to pay it, as it’s completely and utterly underserved.”

“You were speeding, _again_. It’s more than well deserved.”

“It’s certainly _not_.”

“…You sped up on purpose when you saw me, with the precise intention of making me follow and stop you, didn’t you!?”

“Your obsession with me would be slightly troubling if it weren’t mutual.”

“…do you even listen to yourself when you speak?”

“Why, isn’t this a fascinatingly philosophical question.”

“…”

“While an undeniably amusing sight, speechlessness doesn’t exactly become you.”

“…Stop! Kindly stop trying to kiss me!”

“You are at liberty to say no and refuse at any time. But you just kissed me back.”

“I did _not_.”

“I thought you were above lies. Or at least above this kind of obvious lies.”

“…the ticket. There’s the ticket to pay.”

“Changing the subject to avoid something is rather contemptable.”

“So is obnoxiously demanding everything to go according to one’s desires. Duty comes first – which means that it’s high time for you to pay your umpteenth speeding ticket.”

“…I trust you will be more lenient with speeding tickets once we are married.”

“That’s very unlikely.”

“Oh, so when shall the wedding take place, dearest?”

“…It shall _not_ take place.”

“ _That’s_ very unlikely.”

“Pay the ticket and leave my sight once and for all.”

“I see, now you go back to ignoring my every word, even though you still have my request to grant.”

“…”

“Arturia–”

“Is this your idea of showing up unannounced? Do you deem my answer so important as to want to go to such lengths merely to hear it?”

“That should have been obvious from the moment I _asked_.”

“…I haven’t forgotten that I promised you an answer.”

“That still doesn’t explain–”

“That doesn’t mean that you can keep making things more difficult as you please.”

“Mmm. Perhaps being separated from you by a glass isn’t helpful. Come, take a ride with me.”

“…I’m sorry? Wha–?”

“You heard my suggestion perfectly, any repetition is unneeded.”

“I’m not coming close to your car unless it’s to arrest you.”

“What if I let _you_ drive?”

“…I–”

“You’re allowed to say yes, Arturia–… Officer. You know that this is a first-class model. And feel free to arrest me before, after or _while_ you drive. It should prove to be interesting.”

“…Let’s reach a compromise. I agree to the planned meetings with you, as long as it means that you won’t make such theatrical appearances anymore.”

“As a free adult, I can ‘appear’ whenever I decide to.”

“You’re soon not going to be free anymore. If you don’t pay the ticket, you will be under arrest.”

“Delightful. Drive me to the police station then.”

“…You are out of your mind.”

“Can– _May_ I kiss you?”

“No, you may not!”

“Very well. Will you let me know the moment you change your mind?”

“…This is not how it’s supposed to work at all.”

“I take it as a yes.”

“How can you think I will ever agree to it when all you do is cause me annoyance? I should avoid you instead.”

“Ah, but that’s what attracts you as well. Had you been irrevocably decided against me, you would have handled things differently. Since you are not, you can’t help showing it.”

“…Give or take a few years, your ego will reach the stratosphere.”

“That’s entirely possible, but in this instance, what comes into question is my ability to read your feelings, not my personality.”

“You believe you are _charming_ , don’t you?”

“I’m aware I am, and you don’t dislike that, do you?”

“I would prefer the rest of the car ride to be spent in silence.”

“It’s going to be difficult, as there’s still our first ‘scheduled’ meeting to plan.”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake–”

“I would suggest today, as soon as I’m released from the police station. I will conveniently have my car ready, and I might even feel magnanimous enough to let you drive again.”

“Gilgamesh–…”

“…Say it again.”

“…What?”

“Say my name again.”

“My apologies, I meant _Mister_ Gilgamesh–”

“No, you did not. Denying everything is pointless when it’s the truth.”

“…Fine. I may have said your name… without thinking of course… but indeed in a familiar way.”

“It wasn’t difficult to admit, Arturia. As soon as you’re willing to talk about the attraction, we can move on to planning the wedding–”

“Now that is too much, and going far too fast.”

“That still remains to be proven, my beloved Arturia.”

...

…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! :))


End file.
